Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!
*'Name:' *'Episode:' Naruto Episode 101 Plot The episode starts off as Naruto starts up the idea to find out what was under Kakashi's mask. Sasuke thinking it was ridiculous starts to walk away from them while Sakura thinks that it was going to be fun. Naruto, wanting to convince Sasuke, then said that if Kakashi actually had lips like a blimp. Sasuke thinks up a picture of Kakashi taking off his masks showing a big mouth with gigantic lips. Shocked by the picture, Sasuke wedges a whole lot and Naruto went a little push and said if Kakashi actually has buckteeth. Sasuke stops wedging and thinks up another picture of Kakashi taking off his mask and has big buckteeth. Sasuke immediately tingles and was finally convinced. The scene changes to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar as Team 7 was (including Kakashi) eating ramen. They first have Kakashi to eat the ramen so that he could take off his mask and eat so that it was the opportunity to look at his face. When the ramen was dealt to him, he looks at the ramen saying how good it was. He gets his chopsticks, and on the last second when he was about to take off his mask; Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru interfere (saying “Hey! How’s it going, Sasuke?”), blocking the others from seeing Kakashi’s face. After 4 seconds of getting Team 8 out, Kakashi was already done with his large miso ramen. Shocked by how fast Kakashi ate, Naruto notices that Teuchi and Ayame loves Kakashi. Now, the team gets real curious. The scene changes again as Sasuke come up with an idea of by tailing him. The group hides behind a billboard as Kakashi was holding some grocery, walking. He looks to his right, and sees books. He goes up to the books and he seems to favor them. Naruto asks Sakura of what he was doing, and saying almost gave out his position. Kakashi seems to hear it, and turns around, only to see a billboard (in which Team 7 is hiding) that shows his favorite book (Icha Icha Violence) is going to be a movie. He goes out his original way as wants to buy tickets in advance. As he turns on a corner, the team follows him. When they turn on the corner, they see no Kakashi. Wondering where he was, the team gets surprised as Kakashi says hello up behind them. As Kakashi asks what they’re doing, he gets suspicious and thinks of what the team was doing. The scene changes again and Sasuke come up with another idea to shadow him in solo. The scene changes and Kakashi goes down the road, reading an Icha Icha book. Naruto then sneaks on him as Kakashi reads. As Naruto was still hiding, Kakashi suddenly scattered and vanished. Confused of where he went, Naruto went back to Sasuke and Sakura (who was drinking tea) on the Academy. After saying of what happened, he gets disappointed. The scene changes again on a rainy day and it shows Kakashi looking down at the memorial site. Sakura hides behind some trees and wonders of how long Kakashi will stare at the memorial. When Sakura realized something was wrong, she went up to Kakashi and got scared to see a scarecrow in replacement. Sakura goes back to Naruto and Sasuke (who drinks tea), Naruto and Sasuke gets disappointed when they immediately realized that Sakura failed. The scene changes again as Naruto and Sakura was drinking tea, they turn and see Sasuke. Realizing that Sasuke was unsuccessful, they all get disappointed. The scene changes as Team 7 went out for a mission to help out a farm. As they head out of Konoha, on the top of a hill there were three Rogue Ninjas spying on them. The leader wanted revenge on Kakashi by killing him. When his teammate forgot why, he recounted 3 years ago, that he wanted to love a lady. After an attempt to let the woman marry her (in which she says no), Kakashi comes out of a bush, saying that if the woman says no, then she means it. After the three rouge ninjas get pissed off, they attacked Kakashi. After some three seconds in blinding light, the three ninjas were tied up in two trees, dangling. Kakashi takes the girl back to her own village. Afraid that the leader will get beaten up by Kakashi again, he decides to use another method to kill him. The team decides to stop in a motel for break. Greeted by weird people, the team eats lunch. The lady who served them turns out to be the leader of the rouge ninja, saying that he added a toxin in which it could give the eater endless and uncontrollable hiccups, killing the person without breath. When Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto wanted Kakashi to eat first so they can have him to take off his mask again and eat, Kakashi ends up saying that he was on a diet. When Naruto throws a kettle of hot tea at him (saying his hands slipped), Kakashi just puts up the table immediately, dropping all the food and shielding him from the attack (also saying that his hands slipped). After an argument from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the rogue ninja watched and was disgraced when they wasted all their good cooking. The team then gathers and Sasuke comes up with an idea. The scene changes into a hot spring knowing that Kakashi has to take off his mask on a hot spring (Sakura misses her chance because the hot springs have different genders). The rogue ninjas then has another idea (hiding behind a rock); when Kakashi comes in, the leader will shoot out a poison dart in which it will give him endless and uncontrollable laugh, laughing until he dies. Kakashi then comes into the hot springs, only to find out he used another towel to substitute his mask. Naruto and Sasuke was then in disbelief when they got a failed attempt. The leader shot his poison dart but missed as Kakashi ducked to get water for his face and hit a frog instead. As Sasuke and Naruto comes in, they notice the rogue ninjas clothes. When the rogue ninjas came in, they’re clothes were gone, concluding that Naruto took them. The team leaves the motel and the rogue ninjas follow them with extra pair of clothes. While working, the team finally decides to give up. But, Naruto said that it was time to go to drastic measures. They all dressed up as the rogue ninja clothes that Naruto took, and they go for an attempt to attack Kakashi, when the rogue ninjas found out that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were doing that. They found an opening to present themselves, only to find out that Kakashi already put Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in bundles of ropes. When Kakashi asked them of what team 7 was doing, Sakura makes up an idea and says that the rogue ninjas fell for their trap and knew that they were tailing team 7. After Sakura was done, Kakashi went up to the rogue ninjas. The rogue ninjas backed away a few inches and started to beg Kakashi for mercy. Realizing that Kakashi doesn’t care, they get beaten up like the same three years ago. After they get tied up, Kakashi asked who the rogue ninjas were, knowing that he forgot the incident three years ago. Conclusion The team goes back on the road to Konoha and leaves the rogue ninjas in the farm. Naruto then asks Kakashi what was under his mask. Ironically, Kakashi agrees and gets ready to take off his mask. Before he does so, Sakura wonders if he had lip blimps. Sasuke wonders if he has buckteeth. Naruto wonders if he has a kissing tiny mouth. After the anticipation, Kakashi finally takes off his mask, only to reveal another lighter mask. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura drops to the ground in their dissatisfaction while Kakashi laughs (Naruto then shouts out: “WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THIS!!!???”). Trivia * Before Kakashi ate the ramen on the first attempt, there were three spoilers to lengthen the episode and make it more humorous * On the third attempt (the solo shadowing), it was unknown of how Sasuke lost Kakashi. For what we know, he said: “I got tired of shadowing him.” This is probably showing that he didn’t want Naruto and Sakura to know what happened. * On the first attempt, there was a clue of what Kakashi’s face looked like. For what we know, he has a beautiful face that even the same gender will love him. * It's probably true that Kakashi remembered the three rouge ninjas, but didn't want to show it so it can be more humorous and less time-wasting. * Although many fans criticize the fillers of the first series, this episode seems to be one of the best. * This episode was also a mission in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution, however in the mission, Kakashi puts Team 7 to sleep with a genjutsu, instead of tricking them.